Życiorysy
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. W dwudziestą rocznicę Bitwy o Hogwart została wyprodukowana obszerna pamiątkowa książka; każdy, kto walczył w bitwie został poproszony o aktualizację swojego życia od zakończenia wojny i było przy tym mnóstwo zabawy.


**Tytuł oryginału: _Curriculum Vitae_**

**Autor: _shocolate_**

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

**Czego nie będziecie wiedzieli u Harry'ego, wywikipediujcie sobie!  
**

* * *

W dwudziestą rocznicę Bitwy o Hogwart została wyprodukowana obszerna pamiątkowa książka; każdy, kto walczył w bitwie został poproszony o aktualizację swojego życia od zakończenia wojny i było przy tym mnóstwo zabawy.

Hermiona bardzo długo myślała nad informacjami, jakie chce podać publicznie.

Na szczęście przechwyciła pergamin, jaki Ron miał zamiar przesłać wydawcom...

* * *

Życiorys Hermiony Jean Weasley, Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy:

Doświadczenie zawodowe:

1999–2008: Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami

Po ukończeniu edukacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, gdzie wróciłam po Bitwie o Hogwart, aby zdobyć Owutemy, zatrudniono mnie w Ministerstwie Magii.

Pracując w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, byłam chętna do pomocy przy zjednoczeniu wielu magicznych ras i rozwinęłam programy, które doprowadziły do tego, że mniej uprzywilejowanym nieludziom, jak skrzatom domowym, wilkołakom i centaurom przyznano w końcu prawa, które zapisano w Akcie Emancypacji Magicznych Stworzeń z 2007 roku.

2008–2017: Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów

Będąc blisko zaangażowana w opracowywanie Aktu Emancypacji Magicznych Stworzeń z 2007 roku, poproszono mnie o przyłączenie się do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, gdzie byłam odpowiedzialna za wszczynanie szerokiej gamy programów legalnych reform, zakończonych likwidacją starych praw, stronniczych na korzyść czystokrwistych.

2017–obecnie: Minister Magii

W zeszłym roku byłam zaszczycona przyjmując to wspólne stanowisko razem z moim mężem, Percym Weasleyem.

Edukacja:

Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, 1991–1999, 10 S.U.M.ów, 7 Owutemów

* * *

Życiorys Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy:

Doświadczenie zawodowe:

1981–1996: Chłopiec, Który Przeżył

1996–1998: Wybraniec

1999–2007: Auror w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów

2007–obecnie: szef Biura Aurorów w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów

Edukacja:

Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, 1991–1997, 7 S.U.M.ów

Szkoła Obciągania i Penetracji Analnej Rona, 2000–obecnie, otrzymane wyróżnienie we frocie i w stosowanym anilingusu.

* * *

Życiorys Rona Weasleya, Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy:

Doświadczenie zawodowe:

1991–1998: Prawa Ręka Chłopca, Który Przeżył

1998–2001: Główny Wół Roboczy u Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów

1998–obecnie: Auror w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów

2008: Pojawienie się na Karcie z Czekoladowych Żab z okazji Dziesiątej Rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart

2000–obecnie: Seksualny Niewolnik Wybrańca

Pierwotnie, zaraz po odkryciu, że Harry Potter myśli o mnie, kiedy moja siostra robi mu dobrze, moje obowiązki były ograniczone do całowania i tylko lekkiej masturbacji; po tym, jak Hermiona znalazła mnie na kolanach z penisem Harry'ego w moich ustach i zostawiła mnie dla mojego brata, zostałem wyselekcjonowany przez Wybrańca i szybko przeszedłem rygorystyczny trening, którego rezultatem są moje kwalifikacje w szerokiej gamie technik analnych.

Od 2001 roku odpowiadałem jedynie za wszystkie penetracje analne Wybrańca, niezależnie czy palcami, językiem, penisem czy wibrującą zabawką. Z zadowoleniem informuję, że w tym czasie rozwinąłem średnicę jego odbytu od opuszka palca do trzech całych palców.

Również byłem regularnie posuwany, na plecach albo na czworakach oraz jestem odpowiedzialny za wszczynanie transmisji orgazmów dużego wyboru.

Odkąd objąłem moje obowiązku, byłem odpowiedzialny za szczytowanie Wybrańca w moich ustach, na moją twarz, w moim tyłku i, po szachrajskim eksperymencie z eliksirem wielosokowym, pomiędzy moje cycki.

Edukacja:

Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, 1991–1997, 7 S.U.M.ów

Seks Analny — samouk


End file.
